College 101
by thewarblersuptowngirl
Summary: Kurt and Blaine first meet when Blaine accidentally annoys Kurt in their shared lecture.
**A/N: I wrote this last year and posted it on AO3 and then today, I felt like posting it over here as well. I seem to have a habit of writing fics that aren't the ones that I should be writing :P Anyways, this is inspired by what happened to me in a film lecture last year.**

 **Also if anyone who reads this is also reading A Tale of the Horribly Misunderstood - I am currently in the middle of writing the next chapter and it should be posted sometime this week!**

 **College 101:**

All Kurt wanted was to just have a nice relaxing lecture where he could have information wash over him and not feel like he was about to explode from stress. This morning he'd narrowly avoided having coffee spilt all over him, almost missed a deadline for an assignment, and then he'd realized that he hadn't brought his laptop charger with him just as his laptop had died. Thankfully he shared this class with Rachel and she had given him a pen and some paper to take notes on.

Collapsing into a seat about six rows from the back of the moderately sized lecture theater, Kurt let out a deep sigh as Rachel sat down beside him. She let out a noise that sounded vaguely like pity and rested a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Tomorrow will be better" she offered with a tentative smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes but smiled back at her anyway. There was still a few minutes before their lecture started and it was while he was having a quiet conversation with Rachel that he was aware of two people settling into the seats directly behind them.

He didn't really think much of it. People could sit wherever they wanted and this is where they had chosen to sit. He chose to ignore the rather graphic game of fuck, marry, kill that they, a guy and a girl it sounded like, were playing and focus on what Rachel was talking about. Something to do with an audition that she'd caught wind of and wanted Kurt's opinion on.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes into the lecture that Kurt started to have a problem with the people sitting behind him. He couldn't actually make out most of what they were talking about, only snippets, but the sound of their whispers was grating on Kurt's nerves. He tried to ignore it for the most part like Rachel seemed to be doing, or else she just hadn't noticed, but he felt himself bristle when he heard a snort and quiet giggling from behind him.

"That is too good, holy fuck, you gotta let me tell Britt"

"No, no way. Santana, don't you dare"

"Spoilsport"

This was followed by another round of quiet laughter and Kurt was highly tempted to turn around and tell them to shut up.

Thankfully he didn't have to because they quietened down after that for a while. A while, however, only turned out to be ten minutes and then the whispering started anew. Kurt let out a loud, frustrated sigh which made Rachel pause in her note-taking to look at him.

"Are you okay?" She mouthed when he looked over at her and found large, concern-filled brown eyes fixed on him.

All Kurt could offer her was a sharp nod because it would take too much to explain things right now and he couldn't be bothered to anyway.

Rachel didn't look all that convinced, frowning as she turned her attention back to their lecturer and Kurt tried to do the same.

By the time the lecture had ended and everyone was packing up and leaving, Kurt felt like he wanted to sleep for a year. He handed Rachel back her pen, grateful that that had just been his last lecture of the day.

"Come on, let's get you home" Rachel sighed, hiking her bag a little further up on her shoulder as she got to her feet.

"Yes please" Kurt groaned, standing up and shouldering his own bag as he and Rachel left the lecture theater and made their way back to their apartment.

* * *

The next day, they returned to the same lecture theater for the same lecture but Kurt had been having a remarkably better day than the one before. He hadn't almost had coffee spilt on him, no assignments had been due, and he'd remembered his laptop charger. Rachel seemed glad for his brighter mood though Kurt suspected that that was because he was less likely to snap at her.

He was fine up until two familiar voices made themselves known behind him and Rachel once again. Kurt felt himself tense, unable to believe that they were sitting behind him again when he and Rachel weren't even sitting in the same seats as yesterday. He guessed it was just his luck.

He decided then and there that if they talked through this lecture, that he wouldn't let it get to him or distract him from listening to their lecturer. He knew that that was probably easier said than done but he was going to try.

Only this time, it wasn't the talking that annoyed him. There was no whispering or quiet laughter but instead a foot on the back of his seat, the tip of the shoe resting right on Kurt's butt.

He almost jumped out of his seat when he first felt it brush against him. Rachel thankfully didn't notice but it sufficiently distracted Kurt from yet another lecture. He was on edge because he only felt it every so often and he was never expecting it. He couldn't understand how someone couldn't realize that they were resting their foot against another person and silently hoped that they would realize and drop their foot soon.

Except that they didn't and Kurt just couldn't handle it anymore. After a particularly sharp jab, he let out a loud huff and turned around.

"Would you please get your foot off my chair" he hissed before sucking in a sharp breath because, oh fuck, the person that the foot belonged to was gorgeous.

"Sorry" the guy whispered with a startled expression on his face, hazel eyes wide as he slid his foot off of Kurt's chair.

The Latina girl sitting beside him raised an eyebrow at Kurt but the expression on her face was impressed. Kurt, embarrassed, quickly turned around and pointedly ignored Rachel despite the fact that he could feel her staring at him. Her and about five other people in their general vicinity.

Crap, he was beautiful. Short, dark brown curls that had been styled into artful waves, those large hazel eyes, pink lips, and slightly tan skin. God, Kurt would be attracted to the guy who had been pissing him off for the last two lectures.

Kurt knew he had no hope of focusing on what he was supposed to be learning about today and so he just sat there trying to distract himself from thinking about the guy sitting directly behind him.

When the lecture ended, Kurt immediately turned and was glad to find the guy and his friend were still there.

"I'm sorry about before" Kurt said and the guy looked surprised, "My name's Kurt".

"Blaine" the guy replied, shaking the hand that Kurt had extended toward him, "and I'm the one who should be apologizing. It was my foot on your chair".

Kurt waved a dismissive hand and was about to change the subject when Rachel cleared her throat beside him.

"Right, um, this is my friend Rachel" Kurt said, motioning towards Rachel.

"Best friend" Rachel amended.

"Hi Rachel" Blaine greeted, extending a hand which Rachel shook firmly, before introducing the girl beside him, "This is Santana".

Santana, who was now tapping away on her phone, raised her head at the use of her name and waved a manicured hand.

When she didn't say anything, Kurt turned his attention away from her and back to Blaine. Feeling bold and not really thinking too much about what he was asking, he blurted out,

"Can I have your number?"

Blaine looked at him in shock before quickly recovering with a bright grin while Santana sniggered beside him.

"Shut up" Blaine hissed in her direction before motioning for Kurt to give him his phone.

He programmed his number in and then drew his own phone out, using Kurt's phone to call himself so that he would have Kurt's number.

"Thanks" Kurt murmured, feeling shy all of a sudden as Blaine handed him back his phone.

"You're welcome" Blaine replied quietly, a very light blush appearing on his cheeks.

They stood there smiling at each other for a few moments before Santana cleared her throat pointedly and they both turned to look at her.

"Hate to break up this love fest but we" and at that she motioned between herself and Blaine, "have to go meet Britt for lunch, so we should get going"

"Oh yeah, sorry" Blaine started to follow Santana who was already walking over to the stairs to the front of the lecture theater, "I guess I'll see you 'round"

He waved his phone in the air for good measure which made Kurt laugh and wave back.

"Later!" Santana called out and both Rachel and Kurt waved at her.

Kurt and Rachel watched them go before they started making their own way out of the almost empty room.

"Well that was an interesting lecture" Rachel said, her tone suggesting that she wasn't talking about the actual lecture content.

"Yeah" Kurt agreed, smiling down at his phone, "Yeah it was."

* * *

 **Let me know if you liked it and thank you for reading!**


End file.
